


A week in the life of Roy Hodgson

by HartUnited



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Roy Hodgson is a fool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartUnited/pseuds/HartUnited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Had to vent my frustration some way guys</p></blockquote>





	A week in the life of Roy Hodgson

Tuesday  
Well I wasn't expecting that, Slovakia aren't anything special but they stopped is scoring. That doesn't happen every day does it? Now we have to wait until tomorrow to see who we play in the next round. Probably gonna be Portugal - I can't wait we only beat them a few weeks ago

Wednesday  
Back to the grindstone and Sterling scored a hat trick in training I'm sure he can repeat that on Monday. Iceland in the next round isn't that a budget frozen food company back home? This is going to be easier than I thought...

Thursday  
EU Referendum... I voted to leave, I might get a bigger pool of players that way. Thinking about it Sigurdsson is their best player I'm getting more and more certain by the day. My usual defensive team actually kept a clean sheet in training - surely that can happen again?

Friday  
RESULT!!! Brexit is happening and I won't have to take huge sacks of shit to the next tournament. I'm thrilled

Saturday  
I was betting on Northern Ireland beating Wales that would've shown Bale he isn't anything special... The England u20 rugby side won a tournament it's our turn soon. But my bed is calling and I need to pack my suitcase for Nice I hope it's a nice visit.

Sunday  
Balls I really wanted to play ROI in the next round and they've been diddled by the Frenchies again. Never mind we beat them a few months ago we can do it again.

Monday  
Damn we played so well for 5 minutes and then I think I feel asleep and had a nightmare. We are going home personally I blame the referee if we'd had anyone else I think we might have made it... Think I might move to the Hebrides, do you think the FA want me to clear my desk straight away. I don't want to be seen!

**Author's Note:**

> Had to vent my frustration some way guys


End file.
